heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna the Jungle Girl Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Na-Tubi tribe Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Safari at Night! | Synopsis2 = Lorna spies a man named Otto Price who is out on a night safari, despite his guides warnings not to go into the jungle at night, he orders them to continue to lead him into the jungle. Lorna goes into the jungle to see what Otto is hunting and comes across another man's foot prints. When she goes to examine the footprints she is ambushed by a man named Rudy who is being hunted by Otto. Thinking that Lorna is trying to capture him and tries to shoot her, but Lorna easily subdues the weakened man and knocks him out. She then hides Rudy in a tree to track down Otto and see why he is hunting Rudy. She come across Rudy and his guides just as they are being attacked by a snake. Lorna swings down from the trees and saves Otto's life and demands to know why he is hunting Rudy. Otto tells her that Rudy is attempting to turn the jungle over to her enemies and must be stopped. Suddenly, Rudy comes out of the bushes with a rifle and is about to shoot Otto when a herd of rhinos charge at him. Lorna saves him, and Otto again when he falls into a condor's nest. She pulls them both to safety and demands to know what is going on. Both men say that the other is trying to turn the jungle over to enemy agents. When Lorna can't get a straight answer, she decides to leave them alone in the jungle, telling them that they should fight to the death, but warning them that whoever wins the fight will likely die in the jungle. Left alone, Otto begins to panic and Rudy refuses to give up as he betrayed their communist employers and warn the democratic governments that rule over the jungle. When Otto attacks Rudy, Lorna sweeps in having listened into the entire conversation. With Otto subdued, Lorna leads both men safely out of the jungle to turn over to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Otto Price * Rudy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Lions Roared! | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight is out in the jungle when he comes across a pack of lions that are in mourning over the death of their leader. Greg and his guide take this as a sign to leave the lions be but spot a hunter named Hippy who tries to shoot at them. Greg stops him telling him not to attack the lions while they are in mourning. Hippy refuses to listen and threatens to report Greg Knight and ruin his reputation for refusing to guide someone in the jungles. Even though Greg stands to lose his job he still refuses and Hippy goes off on his own. Greg and his guide Iguno decide to keep an eye on the lions to insure that they are not attacked. Hippy gets the drop on them and tries to shoot them when one of the lions comes after him. While Iguno subdues Hippy, Greg wrestles the lion into submission. Undaunted, Hippy vows to report Greg and runs into the jungles again. Standing guard over the mourning lions, Greg and Iguno once again subdue Hippy when he tries to kill the lions. Greg then stands before the lions when they get up to attack Hippy, telling them that he will keep them safe and that if they want to kill Hippy they will have to kill him as well. The lions stand down much to the surprise of Hippy who vows not to hunt the lions anymore. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hippy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Challenge of Aku! | Synopsis4 = Story reprinted from | StoryTitle5 = The Scarlet Menace! | Synopsis5 = Lorna and Greg Knight witness a communist helicopter landing in the jungle. The pair follow after it riding on a herd of elephants that were spooked by the helicopter. They arrive at the scene and spy on the communist and listen to how they have set up explosives in the region and are about to use a control device to detonate them, however they must do so quickly as a rainstorm is approaching and the rain will make their bombs inoperative. Mikki drops a coconut on the head of the communist leader, knocking him out. As he is the only one who knows the code to set off the explosives the other communist agents cannot do anything until he wakes up. Lorna then sends Greg off in a plane loaded with dry ice to dust the clouds and force a rainstorm. Lorna heads back toward the communists but is attacked by a snake, she is instantly saved by some birds. However, the communists have become aware of Lorna's involvement in halting their plans and try to stop her. Lorna easily defeats them when their leader comes too. He is about to set off the explosives when it suddenly begins to rain, ruining the bombs and rendering them harmless. With their plans ruined, Lorna and Greg take the communist agents prisoner. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = The story "The Challenge of Aku" was originally a Man-Oo the ape story printed in titled "Jungle Vengeance". Here it is represented under a different title and different names for the apes in the story. Instead of Man-Oo the protagonist is named Kogo and the antagonist is named Moba instead of Babu in the original tale. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}